


Not Yet

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just randomly got this idea, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, bruh this is fucking sad ok, theyre too scared to hurt toph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Zuko was glad that Toph decided to stay with him in the palace for a while. She helped determine trustworthy advisors from the untrustworthy ones. She’s like a badass lie detector, and not to mention her earth and Metalbending skills. But on top of that, she is practically his little sister and his best friend.After a few days was when the assassins started coming for Zuko. Toph and Zuko’s bending combined was always able to squash those attempts.Until they didn’t.This took place in the caldera, Toph and Zuko had just ate at a nice restaurant and were in their way back when toph felt three people closing in.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Not Yet

Zuko was glad that Toph decided to stay with him in the palace for a while. She helped determine trustworthy advisors from the untrustworthy ones. She’s like a badass lie detector, and not to mention her earth and Metalbending skills. But on top of that, she is practically his little sister and his best friend.

After a few days was when the assassins started coming for Zuko. Toph and Zuko’s bending combined was always able to squash those attempts.

Until they didn’t.

This took place in the caldera, Toph and Zuko had just ate at a nice restaurant and were in their way back when toph felt three people closing in.

———

“There are three people coming, I can feel them.” Toph said quietly, “they are trying to sneak. Let’s get’em” 

“Alright” zuko replied quietly

Three large rock pillars shot out of the ground under the assassins’ feet, launching them forward. They rolled and ended up on their feet, one fighting zuko and two fighting toph. The fire flew from his hands at his attacker as she dodged and fire bent back at him. From behind him he heard the sounds of earth and people getting their ass kicked. 

She finally knocked his attacker unconscious and turned to help Toph.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement on the roof of the wooden building above toph and before he could say anything they jumped sword in hand.

Suddenly the two who were originally attacking her came at him. He did a sidestep behind them and knocked their heads together and they both fell to the ground.

“Zuko...!” He heard Toph’s voice from behind him and he turns around.

She’s laying on her side facing him, tears in her eyes,

“Zuko, help me!” Her voice was breaking. There was blood leaking from her mouth. The person with the sword was gone but he didn’t care. He darted forward to help her and when he got there his blood went cold.

She’s bleeding, there’s a stab wound in her back.

“Toph! No, no toph,” he knelt down and pulled her into his arms.

“Zuko...I don’t want to die...I don’t- I can’t- I can’t die yet!” Toph cried, clinging to his shirt and tears streaming down her face and blood leaking from her mouth. Her voice is raspy and gurgle from the blood,

“I’ve got you...I’ve got you... we gotta get back to the palace!” Zuko sobbed, picking her up and starting to run, her blood soaking his clothes. 

“I can’t- not yet! I don’t want to leave!” She cries before breaking into a coughing fit. Zuko can feel her blood dripping down his back as she coughs.  
“I-I don’t....”

“You won’t! We’re almost there, help!” He shouted, hoping someone would hear him. He can see the color draining from her skin, her grip on his shirt loosening, “help! Help! My friend is hurt!” 

Someone ran out of a nearby house and caught up with them. Zuko stopped and kneeled down cradling Toph in his arms. The stranger fumbled for the bandages her was carrying and quickly wrapped them over the wound before rushing to the palace infirmary behind zuko.

Zuko stops.

She hasn’t moved or said anything in a bit.

In fact she feels a little too still. 

“Not...yet...” he heard his friend whimper.

He falls to his knees and quickly checks for her pulse, frantically moving his fingers when he couldn’t feel it,

“Toph! Toph! Come on!” He cried, “no! Toph please!” 

He felt her go completely still as the sound of her wheezing stop.

“No!” The tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. “No!”

She is fucking twelve years old. Was.


End file.
